Roquefort får tre nya vänner
by WingSky
Summary: Ja... rubriken säger allt. Den handlar om första gången Roquefort träffar Marie, Toulouse och Berlioz.


Roquefort kände sig väldigt ensam, den där kalla morgonen i maj. Han suckade och pressade ner huvudet i huvudkudden i hans lilla kartong säng. Han suckade och önskade att han kunde sova för evigt, eller ännu bättre, få en vän.

Precis när han skulle resa sig upp, brakade det till någonstans utanför hans lilla bo i väggen. Han hoppade till och drog snabbt på sig sin lilla jacka och hatt, innan han skyndade sig till utgången. Allt så ut att var som vanligt i det stora rummet. Pianot stod där den brukade stå, alla fåtöljer och kuddar stod där de brukade vara. Men det var någonting som inte stämde.

I en av fåtöljerna satt Madame Bonfamille och skrattade. Hennes vita perserkatt Duchess satt bredvid henne på golvet och båda två verkade titta på samma sak.

Tre små fluffiga bollar studsade runt på golvet, klättrade upp på bord och stolar och brottades med varandra.

Den lilla musen gnuggade förskräckt ögonen. Det var inga bollar, utan tre små fluffiga kattungar. En orange, en vit och en svart. Vart kan dom ha kommit ifrån?

Som svar på hans outtalade fråga, sade madame:

"Se Duchess, dina små kattungar gör sig redan hemmastadda, med tanke på att de hit tills bara har varit i erat rum sen de föddes"

Hon klappade den vita katten på huvudet och log. Duchess spann.

Roquefort svalde och tänkte så det knakade. Han visste att Madame hade en katt, Duchess, som han till och med pratar med ibland. Men att hon hade kattungar, varför hade hon inte sagt något?

Duchess gick fram till sina kattungar och sade milt:

"Så, så, lugna er nu… Toulouse du också."

"Ja mamma", sade den orange kattungen, som hette Toulouse.

"Nu vill jag att vi ska hälsa på en gammal vän till mig, som också bor i detta hus hos madame."

"Vem då, mamma?", undrade en av kattungarna, som var en exakt miniatyr av sin mor.

"Han heter Roquefort, Marie."

Roquefort svalde nervöst. Han hade hört hela samtalet, där han stod i öppningen i väggen. Han slätade till pälsen på magen och tog ett djupt andetag. Det var inte så att han ogillade Duchess, men han var ju en mus, och de tre kattungarna verkade väldigt vilda. Han tänkte just gå in och lägga sig igen, men för sent, de hade redan sett honom.

"Roquefort!", ropade Duchess vänligt.

"Ja, Duchess?", ropade han och vinkade tafatt.

Duchess och de tre kattungarna gick fram till hålet i väggen.

"Det här är Roquefort, hälsa nu fint.", sade Duchess till sina kattungar.

Toulouse stirrade på musen, och började plötsligt fräsa och spotta.

"Nej men, Toulouse! Så gör man väll inte?", sade Duchess förnämt och skrattade överseende.

"Men han är ju en mus!", sade han och log oskyldigt mot sin mamma.

Marie himlade med ögonen. Roquefort log nervöst.

"God dag, hur står det till?", undrade hon och sköt ut bröstkorgen. Hon puffade till pälsen under öronen med tassarna och fladdrade med ögonfransarna. Duchess log nöjt.

"Angenämt, små kattungar.", sade Roquefort. "Ja… hej… här bor jag, äeum, trivs ni här hos madame?"

"O ja!", sade alla tre kattungar i korus.

Duchess skrattade och slickade den svarta kattungen, som satt närmast henne, på huvudet.

"Berlioz, älskling, din rosett har gått upp igen"

Berlioz räckte ut tungan. Marie harklade sig högljutt.

"Ja vet! Ska vi leka katt och råtta?", sade Toulouse sina syskon och Roquefort.

"Ja!", ropade Berlioz.

"Jag är en dam, och en dam leker inte _katt och råtta_!", sade Marie högdraget.

Toulouse tog tag i hennes vänstra öra och drog. Marie kastade sig över honom och leken var i full gång. Berlioz sprang efter och alla tre hoppade upp på bordet och jagade varandra runt, runt.

"Kommer du då, Roquefort?", ropade Berlioz från andra sidan av rummet.

"Va… jo, jag kommer…", sade han tveksamt.

"Så, så, lämna nu Roquefort ifred.", sade Duchess.

Roquefort drog ner hatten över öronen, och sade:

"Nej, jag kommer."

Den kvällen gick Roquefort trött in i sitt bo i väggen. Han hade fått assistera som råtta i 'Katt och Råtta' leken, vilket innebar att alla de tre små katterna skulle jaga honom, och när någon av fick tag i honom, skulle de bita honom i nacken, och leken började om igen.

Men just denna kväll var Roquefort väldigt glad, för han hade nämligen fått tre nya vänner.


End file.
